Imperium Canadianum
by Yukiko-hime
Summary: Matthew Williams is finally sick of being invisible. He wants more. He wants an empire. He wants to be known. He wants the world. And he will do anything to obtain it. /Slight CanUs, other pairings possible/
1. Beginning

**_Ah, I guess I'm incapable of finishing my chapter fics before starting new ones -.-_**

* * *

Imperium Canadianum

"Mr. Russia, sir, you have a visitor," Toris said timidly from the doorway of Ivan's office. Russia looked over with a smile.

"Bring them in then," Ivan said calmly. Toris disappeared for a few seconds, then returned with a blonde man with violet eyes.

"Here you are, sir," Toris said, then diappeared again. The blonde man walked calmly into the room and stood in front of Ivan's desk. Ivan stood.

"Ah, Matvey, it is nice to see you," Ivan said with a smile. The Canadian smiled back.

"The same to you, Russia," Matthew replied formally.

"So, Matvey, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Ivan asked, sitting back down in his chair and leaning back. Matthew sighed.

"I'll get straight to the point," Matthew said calmly as he stood up straighter and balled his hand into a fist. "The Canadian Empire... do you care to join me, Mr. Russia?"

Ivan smiled. "I'll kindly have to decline. Though... you can join with me, da?" Ivan said. Matthew growled as he roughly grabbed the Russian's coat and got in his face. He had an almost crazed look in his eyes.

"_Listen_, you," Matthew hissed. "You have had your family... let me have _mine_." And with that, the Canadian stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, causing the pictures on the walls to shake. Ivan was silent for a minute, then chuckled darkly. The kid had a lot of guts, he had to admit. He would enjoy watching the boy's progress...

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Matthew seethed with rage as his flight landed in Toronto. How _dare _he turn him down? They could have controlled the world together! They would have had unlimited power! Matthew frowned. Oh well, there were other powerful countries he could ask...

Matthew smirked. America. He had his brother wrapped around his finger. He would do anything with and for him. Matthew chuckled darkly. The nations of Canada and America... rulers of the new Canadian Empire. Matthew smiled sweetly as he booked a last-minute flight to Washington, D.C.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Alfred jumped as his apartment door burst open, but he relaxed when he saw his brother Matthew.

"Yo, Mattie! What's up, bro?" Alfred said cheerily as he paused his newest video game from Kiku to greet his brother.

"Just wanted to stop in and say hi," Matthew said quietly as he sat down in an armchair.

"Cool, whatcha been up to lately?" Alfred asked as he set down the controller and gave all his attention to his brother. Matthew smiled. For some reason, the smile made Alfed uneasy. It seemed... twisted somehow.

"I'm glad you asked. I actually wanted to ask you something, America," Matthew said with his twistd smile stile in place. For some reason, it almost made Alfred scared of the Canadian. Alfred smiled and shook it off. Heroes weren't scared, especially of their brothers.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked. Matthew was silent for a few seconds, as if contemplating how to phrase his question.

"Alfred. Will you join with me? We can control the world. You with your military and power and me with my size and invisibility, we could do it and no one would see it coming. We could start with Mexico, I know how you've always resented her," Matthew said earnestly. Alfred stared at him for a minute. Matthew was asking him to join him in a plan for world domination? Alfred almost grinned. He thought he'd never ask.

"Alright. Let's do it," Alfred said suddenly with conviction. Matthew had a point. They could do it, and Alfred's thoughts of manifest destiny had never entirely faded away... "You and me, bro. We can do this." Matthew smiled, and Alfred smirked in the same twisted way.

"Good. Let's get started then, shall we?" Matthew said as he pulled a stack of papers out of his bag and laid them down on Alfred's coffee table.

* * *

_**Okay, this was inspired by Imperium Canadianum by ephemerallDELUSiON on deviantART. And yes, I got permission to do this!**_

_**link to picture: ephemeraldelusion. deviantart art/ APH-Imperium-Canadianum- 156954377? (without spaces)**_

_**Please review so I can tell if I've done a horrible job or not...**_

_**~Yukiko-hime**_


	2. Threat

Imperium Canadianum

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Alfred smiled as he saw Arthur waiting for him by the baggage claim of the airport. Alfred ran over and tackled the unsuspecting Englishman.

"Welcome to the States, dude!" Alfred said as he tousled the elder country's hair as said country scowled.

"Was the fanfare really necessary, you bloody fool?" Arthur hissed as he looked around. A few people were looking at them strangely, and Arthur blushed angrily. "People are staring!"

Alfred laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help myself! Anyway, why don't we get you set up at my place before we have our meeting, 'kay?" Alfred said.

"Fine, as long as we get as far away from this bloody airport as possible. I hate flying," Arthur muttered as the American dragged him off. The two got into Alfred's car and took off.

"So Artie, how's life back on your little island?" Alfred said, but was met with silence. He glanced over to find his father sleeping. Alfred's façade fell and the man smirked. This would be easier than the Revolution.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Papa, it's so good to see you," Matthew said happily as he met Francis outside the airport.

"The same to you, _ma petite canadienne_! It's been too long since I last visited you at home! Ah, if only it could have been when we did not have business to attend to!" Francis said dramatically as he hugged his son.

"Don't worry Papa, it shouldn't take long. Now, let's get to my place so we can discuss this and you can relax, eh?" Matthew said as the two walked to his car. Thankfully, Matthew's house wasn't far and they were there within a half hour.

"_Matthieu_, would you mind if I took a small rest before we speak?" Francis asked as the two walked inside. Matthew smiled.

"Of course not, Papa, take all the time you need," Matthew replied. The Frenchman smiled and disappeared into the guestroom. Matthew sighed and sat down on the couch. His phone vibrated and he glanced at it to see that Alfred was calling. He answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" he said.

"_I've got Arthur. We just pulled into the driveway, he's in the house. I should be done with him soon,_" Alfred said, and Matthew could almost see the satisfied look on his southern counterpart's face. Matthew smirked.

"Good. Let me know when you're done. I've got Francis, he's sleeping at the moment but I'll deal with him in a few hours," Mathew replied.

"_Sweet. I'll call you when I'm done,_" Alfred said before the line went dead. Matthew put his phone down and propped his feet up on the coffee table, manners be damned.

"Who said Canada was weak?" Matthew said darkly with a small laugh.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Arthur sat at Alfred's kitchen table while Alfred rifled through his cupboards, searching for tea.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Alfred said as he held up a box of Earl Grey in triumph. "Now, how the hell do I make this again?"

Arthur sighed. "Just let me do it, you git," Arthur said as he held out his hand for the box. Alfred handed it to him.

"I'll be right back dude, I just gotta grab something from upstairs real quick, make yourself at home," Alfred said as he turned to leave the kitchen. Arthur sighed as he busied himself with making tea. He hadn't been here in a few months. Arthur smiled. He did enjoy Alfred's company, no matter what he said to anyone else. He frowned slightly. Though, Alfred usually didn't invite him over randomly to discuss business propositions like this, and he had been acting a little off lately... Was something wrong? Was the "business" just an excuse for company? Was he missing him at all?

Arthur froze when he heard an all-too familiar _click_ and the feeling of something cold and metal being pressed to the side of his head.

"Don't move, or I'll pull the trigger," Alfred said in a voice that sounded sickeningly happy.

"A-Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, his voice betraying his terror.

"I've got a proposition for you, Artie. You will join with me and Mattie. Your country will be put under our governmental power, and you will not question anything. You will have no say in anything. Now, you have two options. One, you accept and hand over power of your country to me immediately, or two, I blow your brains out all over my kitchen and take your country by force. I highly suggest you pick the first option. Blood stains are awfully hard to clean off of white walls, you see," Alfred said in a calm voice, pressing the gun harder to Arthur's head for emphasis.

Arthur was shaking. What the hell was wrong with him? He debated denying, but he sensed Alfred was really serious about killing him. The room was silent for a few minuted before Arthur hung his head and closed his eyes.

"F-fine. I accept," he said quietly, noticeably relaxing when Alfred took the gun away from his head.

"Good. Thank you for making this easy, I wasn't really in the mood to start a war," Alfred said casually, twirling the gun on his finger like a toy. Arthur just stared.

"Now then, let's make this official, shall we?" Alfred said. He handed a legal document to Arthur, stating that he and Matthew would gain total control of Arthur and the countries in the United Kingdom and their governments and people, no questions asked and no bullets fired. Arthur shakily signed his name and handed the document back to Alfred.

"I love when things are settled peacefully, don't you?" Alfred said as he smiled a smile that made Arthur Kirkland sick to his stomach with fear.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Now then, what was this proposition you had to discuss with me, _Matthieu_?" Francis said as the two sat down in the living room.

"Well Papa, it's pretty simple. All you have to do is join me and Alfred and hand over total control of your country, government and people. Pretty easy, eh?" Matthew said with a strange smile. The room was silent for a few moments before Francis started to laugh.

"Ah, _Matthieu, _I do enjoy your little jokes. Now, what is the real proposistion?" Francis said with a smile. Matthew suddenly frowned in disappointment.

"You don't think I'm serious? Well, that complicates matters a bit," Matthew said as he reached behind him. Francis yelped as the Canadian pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Now that you know I'm serious, I'll say it again. You _will_ join me and Al and hand over total control of your country, government and people. Understood?" Matthew said with an icy glare. Francis's eyes widened. What had gotten into his son?

"_M-Matthieu_-" Francis started, but he heard the _click _of the safety on the gun being turned off and froze.

"I _said_, understood?" Matthew said as he narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman. Francis gulped.

"A-alright, take what you want," Francis said quickly, fearing for his life and his son's sanity. Matthew instantly smiled and turned the safety back on.

"_Merci_, Papa. Just sign the document on the table to seal the deal and we'll be done here, _oui_?" Matthew said happily as Francis quickly signed the document. Francis Bonnefoy had never been more terrified when he saw the smile on his son's face.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"_Arthur's done,_" Alfred said over the phone.

"God job. So is Francis. This is easier than we thought, eh?" Matthew said with a laugh.

"_Yeah._ _I'm gonna start on Mexico, you can choose who you want to get next,_" Alfred said, sounding like a giddy schoolgirl getting acknowleded by her crush. Matthew smirked.

"I'll go after Japan next. He should be easy to get," Matthew said.

"_Alright, I'll call you when I'm done with Maria. See you sometime this weekend?_" Alfred asked hopefully. Matthew smiled.

"Alright. See you then," Matthew said as he hung up.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_In world news, the governments of the United States of America and Canada have combined their countries and territories to create the Canadian-American Empire. The United Kingdom and France have willingly placed themselves under the new country's control with no explanation. There will be more details on this story tonight at eleven._

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

_**French Translations:**_

_ma petite canadienne_ - my little Canadian

_Matthieu_ - Matthew

_Merci_ - thank you

_oui_ - yes

_**I really really really really like dark!America and snapped!Canada :3 This would have been up last night, but my internet connection was being screwy -.-**_

_**I'm surprised at how popular this is already, I got five reviews for last chapter alone! And I also have twelve followers! So happy right now! :D**_

_**On a different note, who else is really freaking excited for the opening ceremonies of the Olympics? I know I am!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, please review (they make me update faster!), and please take the poll on my profile! Thanks again!**_

_**~Yukiko-hime**_


	3. Expansion

Imperium Canadianum

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Matthew jumped and quickly slammed the binder on his kitchen table closed when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to open the door warily and sighed in relief when he saw Alfred.

"Jesus Al, you gave me a heart attack, I wasn't expecting you for at least an hour or so," Matthew said as he let the nation in. Alfred laughed.

"Sorry Mattie, I was just kinda excited to see you," Alfred said sheepishly. Matthew smiled.

"It's fine, I had stuff to show you anyway, it's in the kitchen," Matthew said, beckoning for Alfred to follow as he locked the door.

"Working out the game plan?" Alfred said with a grin when he saw the various binders and maps on the table. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah. I think I've worked out a good base plan. Sit," Matthew said as he reopened one of the binders. There were handwritten and typed notes, as well as various newspapaer articles and pictures. Alfred sat and gave his attention to Matthew.

"Well, I figured we should make our debut as the Empire at the meeting tomorrow, and we'll label England and France as ours," Matthew said, gesturing to one of the maps on the table. Canada, America, and their territories were shaded in, as well as England and France. Mexico and Japan were striped, and the rest of the map was blank.

"This is where we are currently," Matthew explained. He pulled out another map. This one had Japan and Mexico fully shaded, as well as half of Europe, most of the Americas, and a few countries from the Middle East, Asia, and Africa.

"This is where I plan for us to be by tomorrow," Matthew said. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"You've really got this planned out, haven't you?" Alfred asked. Matthew nodded.

"This is what I usually do during meetings. No one suspects me, and they just think I'm taking notes, if they actually notice me," Matthew said. Alfred smirked.

"Huh. You know, it scares me how smart you are sometimes," Alfred said as the two of them stood. Matthew smirked.

"Matt? I've got a question. Since we're like, y'know, combined now, does that make us like a couple or something?" Alfred said with a light blush. Matthew smirked and stepped closer to Alfred.

"Only if you want us to be," Matthew said quietly. Alfred's blush grew more pronounced as the space between them became shorter.

"U-um, I... I'd... yeah, I do," Alfred stuttered out. Matthew smiled.

"Alright," he whispered as he pressed his lips to his brother's. Alfred moaned quietly as Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck. Alfred tangled his hand into the Canadian's hair, shivering when Matthew bit his lip playfully. Alfred whined slightly when their lips broke apart, the two of them panting heavily. Matthew smiled at him.

"We should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, eh?" Matthew said.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

The meeting hall was alive with noise and chatter. Nations were discussing the topics to be discussed during the meeting, others were screwing around, and many asked Francis and Arthur about this new "Canadian-American Empire" and why they were suddenly a part of it. The only answers they received were pale faces and silence. The chatter instantly died down when Canada and America walked through the doors of the meeting hall. There was a minute of silence as the nations stared at Alfred and Matthew.

"'Sup, guys?" Alfred said as Matthew smiled softly. Germany cleared his throat.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we should get started," he said, and the nations had looks of relief on their face as they sat down. Alfred half-dragged Matthew to their seats, Matthew blushing.

"So, the first order of business today is-" Ludwig started, but was cut off.

"I think we should start by discussing this new empire Alfred and Matvey have started, da?" Ivan said with a purple aura surrounding him.

"Um, yes, I guess that would make sense. Would you two care to explain?" Ludwig said quickly, giving the floor to Canada and America. The twins smirked in unison and walked to the front of the room as the room fell into a deafening silence.

"So, as some of you guys might know, me and Mattie are together! And when I mean together, I mean like this!" Alfred said as he grabbed Matthew's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Matthew's face was dark red when Alfred released him and grabbed his hand.

"So if any of you even think about touching him, ya gotta go through me now, too! Also, Mattie here has something to say to you guys, so listen up!" Alfred chirped as he gave Matthew the floor.

"Well, Alfred and I had an idea that you guys could be a part of our little family now and put your countries entirely under our control, eh?" Matthew said with a completely innocent smile. The room was silent. Some of the nations were contemplating the idea, others were glaring in defiance, and the rest were just shocked that something so _demanding _had come out of Canada's mouth in such an innocent manner.

"That's just ridiculous! Why in hell would we do that?" Switzerland demanded angrily, holding onto Lichtenstein's hand.

"Because if you don't, you'll have trouble from Al and I and everyone we currently control!" Canada said as sweetly as possible. This put worried looks on some faces around the table.

"Alright! Anyone who's gonna join us peacefully, come stand over here now!" Alfred demanded. Alfred smirked as Japan, Ukraine, South Korea, The Baltics, Poland, Seychelles, Morocco, Spain, half of the Americas, and some surprising ones like Belarus, Austria, Hungary, Australia, Mexico, Iraq, Afghanistan, and Vietnam walked over. Feliciano looked almost ready to join them, but Ludwig grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You guys better come over, too," Matthew said to France and England and his brothers. They reluctantly stood and joined the sizeable group of countries. The other countries were shocked. Matthew frowned at the rest of the countries.

"So you guys want a fight then, eh? Alright then. Sounds like fun," Matthew said with a smirk.

"C'mon Al, we've got things to attend to," Matthew said, grabbing his southern brother's hand and motioning for the countries behind them to follow. Alfred blushed as he was dragged away.

The remaining countries watched as half of the counties left the room. Germany cleared his throat.

"Well. That wasn't what I expected." The other countries nodded.

"I suggest we go home, since it looks like we have war to prepare for, da?" Ivan said with a smile. The others agreed and the meeting was adjourned.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Matthew and Alfred sighed in unison as they sat on the couch.

"Jeez, who knew explaining things took so much work?" Alfred complained.

"That's nothing, we've probably just sparked the beginning of World War III, you know," Matthew said casually as he turned on the TV and grinned as he saw how fast the news was spreading.

"Hey, at least we're ahead of where you planned for us to be," Alfred said as he nodded towards the map on the coffee table. Matthew smiled.

"That's true," Matthew said as Alfred put his head on his shoulder.

"Y'know Mattie, I've wanted to be with you for a while now," Alfred said quietly. Matthew looked down at him.

"Since when?" he asked. Alfred blushed.

"Well, like forever," Alfred said. Matthew smiled and ran his hand through Alfred's head.

"You're so cute when you're embarrased," Matthew said.

"A-am not!" Alfred said as he sat up quickly. Matthew sighed with a small smile and put his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Fine, you're my big and strong older brother. Happy?" Matthew purred.

"Only if you kiss me right now," Alfred said.

"Oh, if I must," Matthew said as he connected their lips in a kiss.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Ivan smiled evilly as he watched the news in his office. So, Belarus and Ukraine went without a fight. Not that Ivan was surprised, of course. He had used them countless times. He had been expecting Natalya to stay by his side, but he could deal without her, of course. He always knew Katyusha had a crush on little Matvey, and she would follow him even though he was with the American. The Russian man chuckled lightly and turned off the television.

So, little Matvey was going through with his plan, and he picked that stupid American to help him. Ivan smirked as he sat in thought, happily waiting to see how it would turn out.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

_**On a random note... THE OLYMPICS ARE OVER D': (With my country leading the medal count, of course! /shot) I'm like super proud of my country right now thouh, even though I cheered for Canada the entire time... :'D**_

_**'Kay, so I'd like really appreciate it if you'd review this (read: PLEASE REVIEW I THRIVE ON THEM)**_

_**~Yukiko-hime**_


End file.
